


My Christmas Junk

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rick Grimes, Christmas, Language, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Sassy Rick, Smut, Spanking, Top Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: It's Christmas night and Negan wants Rick to open his stocking gift.





	My Christmas Junk

Rick hummed out as he starfished across his bed. It had been a long but wonderful day. His feet and creaky bones ached, showing his age but he grinned as he remembered Judith's face as she opened a brand new doll. Negan had been on a mission for the now four year old to not only get a boatload of Christmas gifts but at least one unopened and new gift and he had succeeded.

It hadn't been easy falling in love with the guy who murdered Abraham and Glenn, a friend who saved his life countless times. Negan had not forgotten his actions himself and as they let him out of his prison cell years ago to fight an enemy he found himself counting on the man as much as Daryl. One war became two then five and somehow the last year had been peaceful. Their people still practiced for their next war, they had an army and self defense classes for even the youngest and oldest citizen but it was essential.

During the last war that Rick knew wouldn't be the last ever Rick saw another side to Negan, the one who made sure he was safe last. The man who threatened to shove food down Rick's tired mouth. The one who helped him through Michonne’s death. They had broken up long ago but he still loved her. A stabbing pain tore through Rick's body at each of Negan's jokes he laughed at, he was trying to uplift him but he was still the one who made his life hell once. Yet even during their own war Negan offered occasional kindness when needed.

Rick's eyes were heavy, sleep at the edge when Negan bust through the door singing Merry Christmas. Rick sighed, sitting up and rubbed his eyes. His eye scanned the floor then up Negan's legs and he had to laugh loudly into the room. “I got some stuff got for you Ricky, I think you'll like it. Want to see what's in my stocking?” Only Negan would walk into the cold room butt naked with a stocking over his junk. “That stocking is too small to hold any decent treats.” Rick scoffed.

“I beg to differ sweet cheeks. I think you will find it way too much to take all at once.” Negan came to his side of the bed, the green and red stocking near Rick's face. “Come on, come see what's inside.” Rick shook his head and made sure to stroke that dick before taking the stocking off and laughing again. Red and white striped ribbon wrapped around Negan's shaft all the way. He looked up to see Negan was pleased and smirking, Rick leaned down and licked at his slit before pulling the ribbon back with his teeth. “Damn.” Negan sighed as Rick unwrapped his gift. 

“It will do.” Rick stated unimpressed as he cupped his balls. “Seriously I know you get off on degrading me Ricky but come on! Can't you tell me how impressive I am just once?” Rick licked up his shaft then pulled off to yank Negan down and own his lips, biting as he pulled back. “I've seen many smaller and sad dicks but a few more impressive.” Negan sighed and took Rick's chin. “Just in pornos right?” Rick smirked, a glint in his eyes. “Hmm let's just say yes, I wouldn't want you jealous.” Damn it! Rick never let him have it all. His disgruntled attitude dissipated when a plush mouth took him in in one go.

Rick was pushing his mouth back and forth, depositing spit on Negan's dick with each suck. Negan groaned out, carding his hands through Rick's growing curls and he didn't know what he did, how after how big an asshole he was his entire life he landed here with Rick and two kids that saw him as more than a sack of shit. Rick licked his slit and sucked on his leaking tip, pulling him in, strocking the remainder of his shaft and that wouldn't do. Grabbing the back of his neck Negan pushed, fucking into Rick's wet, warm mouth. He almost came at Rick's loud breathing through his nose as he fucked in harder, pushing on his neck to pump in.

Deep cutting nails clawed at his waist and he let go smirking at hard pants. “You want to keep fucking my mouth or have my ass?” Rick asked with no bite. Negan looked into his lust fueled eyes and saw a shimmer of spit on Rick's chin and he licked it up before kissing him throatily. Rick pulled back and rubbed Negan's chest and for a moment he Rick's affectionate look and he leaned down to kiss him nice and slow. When the kiss ended no time was wasted as Rick turned around and pushed his ass up, exposing his hole. Negan grunted, stroking his dick.

“Come on Negan.” He didn't need to be asked twice and pulled out their lube automatically plunging two slicked fingers in fully. Negan's dick twitched as tight walls swallowed his nestled fingers in easily and he stood still marveling as Rick pumped his ass back and forth, his dick hanging down heavily between his legs leaking. He took his other hand and rubbed at his ass cheeks and shuddered at Rick's filthy moans that increased as he plunged in a third digit. “That ass of yours is so pretty taking in all my fingers.” Negan marveled.

“Want you.” Rick grunted, his ass never slowing down. Negan pulled his fingers out and spread his ass moaning at his widened hole. He bit his lip as he slicked up his heated member and pressed his tip to a hole that twitched. “I love that ass.” He stated and gave Rick's cheek a firm smack before he pushed in halfway. “Negan.” The plea was needy and loud and in bed the only time Negan witnessed Rick give it up his domineering personality. “I got you.” He caressed his lover's back before stroking his neglected length, releasing a loud moan into the chilled air.

Negan pumped in harder and faster, Rick's moans and his wet dick slurping in stretched walls the only sounds being made. Rick clenched his cavern around Negan's girth and Negan responded by ramming hard into his prostate. “Yes right there baby.” Rick moaned. Negan stroked his dick and plowed in deeper. “Tell me.” Negan spoke. Rick started to meet his thrusts, he could feel sweat gathering on Rick's stomach as he jerked him slower. “Tell you what?” Rock asked, Negan pulled back from his prostate, thrusting at a slow pace within his walls. “That my dick is the biggest you've seen.”

Rick rolled his eyes. “It's alright.” Negan went to pull out, teach Rick a lesson but when his tip slipped out Rick growled and turned around. He pushed Negan into the bed and straddled him. “Keep on and I'm not sucking your dick for a month.” Tock threatened and the accompanying head tilt let him know he was serious as Rick slammed down on his dick, taking him into the hilt once more. Rick's balls dragged across his flesh, his lean stomach inhaling deep breaths as strong legs bounced up and down frantically to pull him in at a brutal pace.

Negan went to stroke Rick's angry and red cock but Rick slapped his hands away, pounding down harder. Legs spread impossibly wider and he took Negan in deeper as he pinned Negan's hands to the bed. Rick opened his eyes and looked into his and he let go of Negan's wrists to yank him up into a kiss. Their teeth crashed in pain, his lips bit and Rick's tongue claimed him power. Rick let go to bounce lightly up and down, his eyes closed once more and he moaned as his ass clenched down. Rick's stomach was painted in his seed but he didn't stop as he pushed down harder demanding Negan's own release.

Negan groaned as he cummed hard in Rick's hole and let out a throaty whine as Rick pulled out a plug from underneath his pillow. “Need to feel you all day tomorrow.” Was Rick's answer as he placed the plug on Negan's stomach and sat down on the toy slowly. “I'm sorry I couldn't find Carl something new too.” It seemed an off topic subject for this late of night, after their actions but Rick jostled against him, testing the feel of the plug then laid down, kissing him sweetly. “It's okay. You tried. Don't let it eat ay you. You give him what he needs. Give us all what we we need and want every day.” It was expressed with another gentle peck.

Stil Negan felt a longing at not giving Carl his best, the kid deserved more than anyone in this hell of a life. “Stop it Negan. He doesn't need gifts. He needs to know he's safe and you do that everyday, you proved that last year when you stayed after everyone else left him during that walker hoard.” Negan didn't like to think of the day. Carl broke his ankle and ran out of ammo, that last Alexandrian who stayed with him leaving him alone to die. Negan ran up moments later prepared to die with his future now non serial killer.

“You're their dad, my husband and that's what matters. Now let's sleep, keep me warm.” Rick demanded. The winter was the coldest yet, the heat supplied never enough and Negan tucked them under blankets, pulled Rick to him for warmth. “I love you Negan and maybe your dick is the biggest and best I've ever seen.” Rick whispered in his ear, kissing it before he let a finally warm slumber begin. Negan smiled, Rick always gave him just what he wanted just when he needed it. “Love you too darling.” He whispered into sleeping and deaf ears, knowing Rick already knew it was true. It was the best damn Christmas Negan ever had, walkers and all.


End file.
